The Wall (Nostalgia Critic)
The Wall is a satire album of the Pink Floyd album of the same name released on September 8, 2019. It was made by Doug Walker and Rob Scallon. Track listing All tracks are written by Roger Waters, interpolated by Doug Walker: * "The Song After This One Is Really Good" and "The Forgotten Song", were not featured in the review. Personnel Performers * Doug Walker - vocals on all tracks except "Corey!" * Rob Scallon - all instrumentation except "Fennah's The Trial" and "SpongeBob Theme", gang vocals on "SpongeBob Theme" * Rob Fennah - instrumentation on "Fennah's The Trial" * Corey Taylor - lead vocals & guitar on "SpongeBob Theme" Additional musicians * Rob Walker - gang vocals on "We Need More Victimization" and "Bring the Runtime Down" * Malcolm Ray - gang vocals on "We Need More Victimization", "Bring the Runtime Down", and "SpongeBob Theme" * Rachel Tietz - gang vocals on "We Need More Victimization" and "Bring the Runtime Down" * Tamara Chambers - gang vocals on "We Need More Victimization" "Bring the Runtime Down", and "SpongeBob Theme" * Jim Jarosz - gang vocals on "We Need More Victimization" and "Bring the Runtime Down" * Rikki-Leigh Taffurelli - voice of Lucy Lacemaker on "Fennah's The Trial" * Alex Heinen - voice of Winifred on "Fennah's The Trial" * Duane Joseph Olson - voice of Fontaine, Shuck, Sombra, and Ludwig on "Fennah's The Trial" * Ericka Osete - voice of Mystique on "Fennah's The Trial" * Angela Alice Simpson - voice of Fleischer on "Fennah's The Trial" * Ashley Tyler - voice of Dorothy on "Fennah's The Trial" * Halie Anderson - voice of Luna on "Fennah's The Trial" * Griffin Taylor - gang vocals on "SpongeBob Theme" Why It Sucks #The lyrics are not funny, creative, and don't even rhyme a lot of times. #Doug's voice is awful and very nasal. #It completly misunderstands The Wall's meaning. #Awful mixing. #Terrible production. #The song titles are not clever in the slightest like, "Comfortably Dumb", "Is There Anybody Who Cares?", "Waiting For The Point". #When it's not recreating the original instrumentals, the instrumentals are awful. #The "song", "Corey" is just Doug saying "Corey" three times. Literally. #This has a guest appearence of Corey Taylor on the track "Spongebob Theme", which is very embarressing for Corey. Speaking of which what does the Spongebob Theme have to do with Pink Floyd? #The album cover is very ugly. #Anthony Fantano gave it a NOT GOOD and put it at #3 on his "Worst Albums of the Decade" list. #Speaking of the cover, it's also a insult to to the original album cover as it shows Doug destroying it while making a really terrifying face. #This album literally wasted the careers of Doug Walker, Corey Taylor, Rob Scallon, and Griffin Taylor. The Only Redeeming Quality #Some instrumentals are good recreations of the original. Category:2019 Category:Albums Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Albums Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:Comedy rock Category:Parody music Category:Comedy Rock Albums Category:Parody Music Albums